Love and Hate
by Prodigious
Summary: After witnessing 3 murderers, Celena is forced to tell the truth about her aweful and wicked brother Dilandua. a bit dark and full of twists.


Been out of it for a while with the writing. But this idea sprang into my head so I thought I would share it with all of you. It's in the early stages right now. Depending on how well it's received, I might go further with it. This fic is based in the now, using characters from Escaflowne. It's a Dilandua and Celena fic. Kinda on the dark side. Hope you enjoy it.

Love and Hate

By Wing Goddess

Fine, go ahead Celena tell them. Hell, tell everybody. It's better that way. Better everyone know the truth about us.

Celena was nervous as she paced the small taupe colored room. It seemed like an eternity that she had been in that room. She knew though that she had to do this. Had to stop the killing, the pain, the suffering that he was causing everybody.

"_Yes Dilandua it will stop tonight."_ Thought Celena as she finally took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. Just then, two officers entered the room. They walked over to the table, and took a seat across from Celena. No one spoke as the officers arranged their papers and the tape recorder.

Soon one of the officers spoke up.

"It appears that you have some information about the murders that took place two days ago."

"Yes officers I do."

"Also says here that you know who the murderer is."

"Yes…. it was my brother Dilandua."

The two officers looked at each other for a moment and than back at Celena.

"What makes you so sure that it was your brother behind the murders?"

"Because…I was with him when he killed them."

The two officers now had very surprised looks on their faces.

"Well why don't we start from the beginning, does that sound good Ms. Schezar?

Celena nodded and took a deep breath thinking back when it all began.

A year ago

"Celena? Celena?" Called Miguel as he waited downstairs for his girlfriend to finish getting ready. Celena sat in front of her mirror trying hurriedly to get her earrings in.

"Yeah Miguel, I'll be down in a sec." Finally getting them in, she grabbed her purse and raced downstairs. At the bottom of the steps stood her Miguel. Miguel was in awe as he watched her come down the stairs. Celena smiled to herself as she watched Miguel watching her. She had bought a new dress for the occasion. It was a sleek pastel green dress that came down just above her knees. Topping it off with a simple pearl necklace and stiletto shoes and her outfit was complete.

"Wow Celena you look amazing."

Celena, now at the bottom of the steps, wrapped her arms around Miguel's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Alright kids break it up." Said Allen as he approached his young sibling.

"Allen are you spying on us?" asked Celena walking over to her older brother and giving him a jab in the arm. "I'm 17 and old enough to do what I want."

Allen gave a questioning look at Celena. "Old enough huh?" then he shifted his attention over to Miguel who had remained quiet.

Miguel, sensing that Allen was getting the wrong idea spoke up. "Don't worry Allen, Celena and I are only going out to for a dinner and a movie. I'll have her back by midnight.

"Midnight" cried Celena as she now walked over to Miguel.

"What? I think midnight sounds just right." Said Allen as he leaned against the staircase."

Celena glared at Allen then grabbed Miguel's arm. "Come on Miguel, let's not waste anymore of our time here."

"You guys have a good time." Said Allen as he waved to the hurried couple.

"um bye Allen we'llbebackbymidnight." Said Miguel as he was rushed out of the house.

When they got into the car and after driving in awkward silence for five minutes, Celena finally spoke up.

"Midnight? Why did you say we would be back by midnight?"

Miguel fidgeted in his seat for a second. "Celena, this was the first time I meet your brother and I wanted to make a good impression. If I had told him that we had plans to go to a party too-"

"So what if he knew" Celena said looking out the window. "I don't care and besides what would he do…it's not like he's my-"

"Parent" Miguel said finishing her sentence. Celena turned and looked at Miguel then back at the window.

"Celena I know it's been difficult for you to adjust." He placed a hand on Celena's shoulder. "But it is just as hard for Allen."

Celena knew what he was talking about. She was 14 and Allen 20 when they had lost their parents in a plane crash. Ever since then, Allen has been juggling college and taking care of his sister.

Celena looked at Miguel. "Thanks Miguel" Celena leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Miguel put his arm around her.

"What would I do without you Miguel?"

Miguel smiled down his girlfriend and continued to the restaurant.

And…scene. There that was the first part of this fic. Let me know what you think.


End file.
